


Compliance

by darklittlestories



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Thor (Marvel), Codependency, Creature Death, Dark Thor (Marvel), Forthcoming Deep Dark Shit, Hunting, I Invented That? What?, Kink, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Manipulative Loki, Off-screen, Spoiling Kink, Submissive Character, Thor also does what Loki wants, WATCH THE TAGS CHANGING, You Have Been Warned, d/s dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darklittlestories/pseuds/darklittlestories
Summary: He was unsure when it began but long before he was ever aware of it, Thor had lost the ability ever to tell his little brother no.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ravenbringslight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenbringslight/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [ravenbringslight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenbringslight/pseuds/ravenbringslight) in the [ThorLokiPromptMeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ThorLokiPromptMeme) collection. 



> For my Raven Boo's craving for darknessssssss. *hissssss* I love YOU forever!  
>  **Prompt:**
> 
> I want thunder god Thor who has a dark streak where his little brother is concerned. A Thor who is so passionate about and obsessed with Loki that he will do terrible things for him, or to him, or with him. Or all three. Maybe Thor chooses Loki's life over the lives of innocents? Maybe he does unsavory things to help Loki get the spell ingredients he needs? Maybe he wages wars for Loki? And then fucks him with Mjolnir right there on the battlefield (or Loki fucks him)? Let your imagination run wild. Bonus points for any amount of bottom Thor.
> 
> (I don't want either of them to be evil, just unhealthily obsessed and not fussed about questions of morality)
> 
> (this can be as dark as your heart desires)
> 
> (if anyone fills this for me I'll love you forever)

**Thor**   
  
The first prince of Asgard had been aware, from the watercolor haze of his earliest memories, of the differences between himself and the second son. Odin Allfather treated Thor almost as another Destroyer; a weapon in service to the throne that Thor will inevitably inherit. Yet their father’s single steely eye seemed ever fixed on Loki with vague, baseless distrust.   
  
Frigga nurtured them both with abundant love, but she granted Thor far more leeway. When they were small, she’d hovered just a bit more over Loki as if he were a breakable doll, while Thor was free to run and trip wildly, wearing bloody knees like a warrior’s proud scars.

Thor remembered Loki’s constant questions and Thor’s own fascination with that sharp, inquisitive mind.   
  
He remembered Loki most often being told, “No.”   
  
He was unsure when it began but long before he was ever aware of it, Thor had lost the ability ever to tell his little brother no.

* * *

**Loki**

Loki’s first word was "Thor." He spoke late, stubbornly working out the difficult phoneme until the ‘f’ sound resolved into a mature ‘th’.  
  
Then, “Why?”   
  
Mama.   
Please?   
Yes!   
More.   
Book.   
Spell.   
  
Finally, “Father,” always with a sour, turned down mouth mirrored by a frown from Odin.

Thor remained first in Loki’s esteem, all others falling far behind. Frigga was a distant second but she regarded him, Loki felt, as some crystal curio and it set his teeth on edge. Only Thor loved Loki purely, deeply—indeed, Loki suspected, unconditionally. He meant to test it. He’d been pushing Thor further and further, both appalled and fascinated by his own demands and by Thor’s pliancy.  
  
A spare few months ago, the dangerous game between them had been born.

Loki was bored one tiresome evening at the banquet table, sipping slowly at his goblet while those around him drained cup after cup. Loki played at observing the interaction of language as a bit of distraction. He noticed then that Thor never used the word “no” with him, though it came up easily when appropriate with others. Loki decided to test the theory. He waited until Thor and his warrior friends were raucous with laughter and a lovely maid was perched upon Thor’s knee.

“Thor, would you accompany me to my chambers, please?” Loki asked, his tone not pleading, nor too imperious. Matter-of-fact, yet polite.

Immediately, the young lady was kissed on the hand, gently pushed to her feet, and sent on her way.   
  
“Yes, of course, Brother,” Thor grinned.   
  
Loki pushed just a little more, linking his arm through Thor’s. Thor’s weight shifted onto him a bit and Loki had to adjust his gait. Thor was comfortable, loose with laughter. When they reached Loki’s chamber door, Loki turned and looked up into Thor’s wine-bright eyes.   
  
“A kiss?” Loki joked, winking.   
  
“Yes, if it please you.”

Loki was too startled to close his eyes when Thor’s lips first met his own. His jaw opened more in shock than invitation and then Thor’s tongue was a velvet-sweet intrusion. Only then did Loki's eyes drifted closed as he sank into the taste and feel of that kiss.  
  
Later he could never decide with which he had fallen in love—the kiss or Thor’s acquiescence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Check the new tags.)

**Thor**   
  
As Thor had grown, his love for Loki evolved too, forever entwined with his very identity. Once on the castle grounds they’d come across two trees: One a tall silvery-white birch, the other a young maple that had twisted and snaked around each other as one. Thor had been uncannily moved by the image. It was like the two princes, he felt, leaning and arching against one and other for support in doing so becoming one entity.

Thor was aware by adolescence that Loki’s smiles were rare, but that Thor’s praise, little gifts, his “yes” could always coax a quirked grin from those fine rose petal lips. He sought out treasures for Loki: pretty bits of jewelry from the marketplace, fine furs from his hunts, rare books from off-world when he traveled with the Allfather.

When Loki asked anything of his elder brother, Thor told him yes. _Yes_ , he may have the last of  the sweetest dish on the high table. _Yes_ , he may borrow, indeed—he should keep, Thor would insist—the new dagger Thor had purchased. _Yes_ , he could accompany Thor and his friends on their adventure; Thor would help him sneak away from Mother’s overprotective gaze.   
  
In his bedchamber later, he’d reach into his smallclothes and bring himself off to the memory of Loki’s little smiles, like secrets meant only for Thor.

“Yes, yes _yes_ ,” Thor would whisper to the conjured image of his little brother.   
  
****

* * *

**Loki**

  
The game was like an intoxicant for Loki, and he saw that it was for Thor as well.   
  
When they parted from that first, mad kiss, the wide black pupils and deep flush on Thor’s cheeks could have been from the wine. But Loki watched with shrewd eyes and he saw that when he made demands of Thor—”Go and fetch me a fur, Brother. No, the white wolf cloak from your chamber. It is much finer.”—he would get a strange, glassy look in his eyes, his pupils would dilate. Often he’d return from his task with a visible erection and high color painting his face and neck.

Loki reveled in the wicked thrill of seeing his perfect, lauded brother aroused by serving his own whims. It was like being a fire dancer or walking at the edge of a cliff face to imagine Odin seeing the golden son being used so. He wondered idly if the Gatekeeper’s Sight were fine enough to see the round, open black holes of Thor’s shining eyes or the hot blush upon his cheeks.

Sometimes, when Thor was off on one of his little errands (“I hunger for more dessert, Brother. Go and raid the kitchens for more honeycakes and glazed berries.”) he had to adjust his plump, full cock. It wouldn’t do for Thor to know that he, too was affected by this scheme.

Here and only here, Loki held real power. Thor himself, the most celebrated young warrior of Asgard, the first prince and the one surely destined for all the true glory of the Golden Realm—the crown, the hammer Mjolnir and her mastery of the skies—was under Loki’s command.

He watched as Thor grew ever more eager, craving more. Loki saw he wouldn’t elicit that delicious, aroused response with mundane tasks. He became ever more creative, more devious. Would Thor kill?

“I crave meat, Brother. Something fresh. Unique.”

“Whatever you wish, I will hunt it.”

“Mmm… I think, perhaps, I should like to try gryphon.”

Thor’s horror quickly passed to a look of such eroticism Loki’s cock gave an insistent jerk in response.  
  
“I will be a few days in search, Brother Mine,” Thor replied with a bowed head. He left the room and within the hour Loki watched with a bubbling, roiling glee stirring him as Thor rode out to the Bifrost alone.

And so the game escalated, and the question of how far Thor would go stretched and pushed ever onward. The idea that it could be infinite kept Loki awake long into the night until he spilled into his hand again and again.

The awareness of his silent power simmered at his core, warmed him when the strange cold settled into his core. It was a secret he kindled and fed with great care and deliberation, keeping Thor hungry for him always, starving for novel ways to please him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally forgot to thank the sweetest floofy darling snek friend [Beta_Cygni](http://archiveofourown.org/users/beta_cygni) for beta reading and helping me brainstorm the plot. And boo, I am super-Tenth-Doctor-I-Am-So-Sorry for what I've done to the mythological bby.


	3. Chapter 3

**Loki**

The inexorable slide toward destiny continued.   
  
Thor was taken to the Vault and given the chance to lift Mjolnir. She hesitated on her pedestal, not totally immovable but seeming to take wary measure of Thor. Loki’s heart leapt in his breast as he warred with himself. But as ever the bitter envy yielded to that fire of want within him, the feeling of ownership. He wanted Thor to garner ever more power so that Loki might know even more as Thor submitted to his will.   
  
The warhammer finally acceded to Thor’s grip and was raised high. The pressure in the room dropped and the air was pulled from Loki’s lungs. His ears gave a sudden pop and every fine hair on his body moved toward the hammer. The noise in the room was dull, the cheers and praise muffled to Loki. 

He stalked out of the room, boots clicking a harsh, regular beat on the marble of the corridors.

Cloistered in his workshop, he began crafting a spell.

* * *

**Thor**

He knew why the hammer had stayed all but still. She’s sent a little frisson, a soundless but chastising song up the length of his arm and into his mind. He saw the memory of the first time he’d felt true guilt and dread bone deep. 

He’d arrived back on the Bifröst from the hunt, his thick leathern sack filled with cuts of meat as well as the bones, feathers, and claws (for surely there must be some magical value in them).    
  
Heimdall’s face had been heavy with sorrow and scorn. 

“Tell me, my prince,” he’d asked in his deep, implacable voice, “Why have you slain this creature?”

Thor had felt shame pour through him, but had met the Watchman’s golden eyes and answered, “It was needful.”

He remembered presenting the gift to Loki, how his brother had rewarded him then for the first time, stroking him to release and that memory of love and belonging suffused him. He’d met Loki’s eyes and seen the eagerness there for Thor to earn the hammer’s favor. 

And then she’d granted it.    
  
Now at last he was in Loki’s rooms, having shown his face for the feast and celebrations. 

“I’ve a gift for you, Brother,” Loki said.   
  
“You needn’t…” Thor began.   
  
“Well,” Loki smirked. “It will ease your way as you procure gifts for  _ me _ .”

Thor felt his blood quicken and he sank to his knees before Loki. “Brother, I would… I need…”

Loki smiled like a predator. “I know. Perhaps if you—oh, no, I couldn’t ask it.”

“Anything,” Thor pleaded, looking up at Loki, so lovely, so precious. “Please.”

“There is a spell I am intrigued to try, but it’s simply too much to demand of you.”

“Loki, Brother,” Thor was hard and leaking now. He pressed his erection against Loki’s boot, desperate to show him the urgency he felt to please him.    
  
His next word was whispered and as reverent as a prayer: “Anything.”

Loki looked pensive, his lip caught between his teeth. Where Thor knelt he could see the thickness of Loki's cock and he reached for it. Loki hissed his pleasure but gripped Thor under his arm and urged him to his feet.

“Very well, then, if you’re quite certain,” Loki said. The mad gleam in his eyes belied the concern in his voice.

Again, Thor replied, “Anything,” and rested his forehead against Loki’s.

“Your gift then, first.”

And Loki unlaced Thor’s breeches with his deft fingers and slid them to the floor. He went to his knees and drew out a small talisman from beneath his own tunic. It was woven onto a long, thick silk ribbon. This he affixed around Thor’s thigh like a garter as his cock jerked and bobbed helplessly at the vision of Loki on his knees.    
  
“Here it won’t be seen.”   
  
Thor swallowed hard. “And what will it do?”

“It will cloak you from Sight. Neither Heimdall’s eyes nor the Allfather upon Hlidskjalf will be able to see you.”

Loki drew up his breeches, cupping his prick gently as he laced him. Thor couldn’t help the whine that escaped.

“What do you need, Brother?”

Loki’s eyes were a sharper green than Thor had ever seen. He thought of serpents and venom and then Loki told him with frozen calm:   
  
“Scales from a living mermaid.”

Thor felt a deathlike calm settle within and he  _ heard  _ himself ask, “How many will you need? Will I leave her alive?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Loki**

When Thor arrived at the inlet of the brook, shadowed and hunched and panting heavily under the natural arch of stone, Loki was waiting. Thor fell against him and began to weep silently but for the deep, sobbing breaths.   
  
Loki adjusted his stance and braced himself against Thor’s weight, the wall of muscle and the gravity of emotion pouring out of his sweet brother’s heart. Tears bit at Loki’s eyes, too. He was still shaken by his so willingly sharing of one of his secret paths from Asgard. But he had needed this gift, and increasingly he was aware he needed Thor's obedience as much as Thor needed to comply.

He was losing control somehow even as his power over Thor increased. He was unmoored. But still he leaned into Thor. He could freeze out empathy for most anyone, but never Thor. His brother was the only one who’d loved and respected him truly. The tender flame cradled in Loki’s core bore his brother’s name. 

So they embraced, Loki wearing a talisman that was the twin to Thor’s around his waist, boots soaking in the water and tears wetting one another’s hair.   
  
When Thor calmed, Loki asked in a low whisper, “Did she survive?”

* * *

**Thor**

“Aye, she’ll recover,” Thor answered, but he buried his face into Loki’s shoulder. He choked on the words, and his voice broke.   
  
“Oh, Brother,” he cried, “Make me forget.” He squeezed his eyes shut hard and shook his head against the flashes of memory: Silken hair in his fist, his hammer screaming a song of lament as he lay her across the tail, the knife as he—no.   
  
“Is that truly what you wish, Thor? Would you not prefer to remember how devoted you are to me? How we are ever bound, each to the other?”

“Yes,” Thor answered, and he could feel the muscles ease as the deep furrows in his brow smoothed and the knots in his shoulders relaxed.   
  
“Aye, let me keep that knowledge, then, and prove my love, but Loki,” he begged, “Let me rest a while? At your side? Could we go to your bedchamber?”

And Loki stepped from the shadow and the sun lit his face like mother of pearl wreathed in ink and he smiled his hungry smile and he said to Thor, “Yes, if it please you, Brother.”

* * *

**Loki**

Loki laced his fingers through Thor’s, allowing himself to delight in the little comfort of it until they were near enough to the city proper that they had to part. There, he led them to a bustling quarter and into an alley where black market goods were sold.  


“Just one more stop, Brother, and then the palace, and then,” Loki lowered his voice seductively, “My rooms.”

Loki marched into a stall covered in skins and pelts of unidentifiable creatures and painted in strange runes and glyphs and the merchant nodded to him with a look of familiarity. When she looked askance at Thor, Loki threw her a sharp glare and the crone gave the elder prince a deferential nod.  
  
“Does that really read ‘pixie tears’ in Gaelic Midgardian?” Thor whispered.   
  
“Shut up, Thor,” Loki hissed.   
  
He handed over several golden coins that were not Asgardian to the hag and left, tucking the tears, a phial of basilisk venom, and a single twig of Lethe’s bramble into a pouch in his cloak.

Loki walked them through the maze of the Western Walls and dragged Thor into a dark spot under the eaves at a dead-end street at the edge of the reputable city center. There, he cast a silent spell to hide them from _any_ eye or ears.   
  
He knelt at Thor’s feet, pulled his breeches to his knees, trapping his legs. Loki pushed him against the wall and began to tease at his stiff, eager cock. When Thor was grunting and babbling, Loki took a painfully tight hold of him at the root. He slipped the garter off Thor’s beautifully straining thigh, ordering him to hold the talisman in his palm until they were lost in the crowd. Fastening him back up elicited the most perfect sounds of frustration from Thor.

When his brother was finally able to walk normally and quietly, Loki lifted the silencing and invisibility spell and deftly unclasped his talisman from beneath his tunic.  
  
They wound their way toward the palace, Thor looking like a well-trained, adoring puppy and Loki feeling very much like a cat on its way to a dish of exceptionally fine cream.


End file.
